The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Kalanchoe plant, botanically known as Kalanchoe blossfeldiana and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Ficalanfoster’.
The new Kalanchoe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely-branching and freely-flowering Kalanchoe plants with large double flowers and attractive foliage and flower coloration.
The new Kalanchoe plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in De Lier, The Netherlands in February, 2006 of a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 7800 (06), not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Kalanchoe blossfeldiana identified as code number 7880 (06), not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Kalanchoe plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new Kalanchoe plant by vegetative terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in De Lier, The Netherlands since 2008 has shown that the unique features of this new Kalanchoe plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.